Trapped behind the glass
by triple.twice
Summary: When Dipper stumbles across a oddly peculiar USB, he finds a girl around 17 trapped inside. It's his job to get her out. And if she gets out, will it be for better or for worse?(REVISING/REWRITING)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is the first chapter I've revised. I sorta changed some things, like how I made a prolouge and some things are gonna be different with the other chapters, like Catherine is gonna be trapped at Gideon's longer and the rest are gonna face trials to get there. Also I have to say, I adore reviews. It helps me out a lot, and I just like them a whole lot. And don't freak out if I delete the chapters. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Prolouge**

**Normal POV**

Dipper stumbled down the stairs, exhausted from staying up all night, unlike Mabel, who got her 8 hours of sleep. Food could be smelled from the kitchen. Mable came bounding down the stairs, nearly tripping Dipper over, making his yelp. She muttered an apology and helped steady him up straight.

"Did you stay up again?" Mabel asked noticing the eye bags under his eye.

"Uh..no." Dipper lied, but failed.

"Uh huh. At least eat something. Wouldn't want my bro-bro passing out!"Mabel said skipping in the kitchen.

When Dipper stepped into the kitchen he saw a giant mess of bacon, pancakes, eggs, and what seemed like "Mable Juice." After eating some of the food that was prepared by Stan earlier that morning, who left for a 2 week vacation, Dipper set out for something to do, with that journal in his pocket.((HOW DOES HE FIT IT IN A POCKET?!))

While walking through the forest, he found what looked like a ground door to a tunnel underground. Dipper carefully crept in and down a ladder and walked down a narrow hall to a room filled with dust and random things. It was cramped and pretty dark, so he turned on his flashlight he brought along.

"What is this place...?" Dipper whispered to no on in particular.

He could vaguely make out boxes filled with items and artifacts and walked over to one and dragged it to a desk. Luckily, Dipper found a lamp and flicked it on. He squinted at the sudden lighting change, but quickly got used to it and went to look inside the box. There was some papers rambling on about this one being, and it looked like it was dangerous, but the name of it was shaded out everywhere. Other than the papers there were some items, a black, blue, and yellow scarf, a old looking book, and a USB with smudged out writing on it. Dipper stuffed all the items inside of his pockets((I want never ending pockets too.)) and headed home.

Mabel had gone out with her friends to some show, Soos and Wendy were at their houses, which left Dipper alone. Perfect. He headed into the computer room and flopped on the spiny chair, spinning around and took out everything he found and assorted them on the desk. The USB caught his attention and he picked it up and examined the grey hunk of metal. What better than to see what's on it? Dipper opened up the folder named "USB," and up came up only one file. " ." Dipper wasn't so sure that he should open this, but curiosity over took him. A loading screen popped up and after a minute, it only loaded about a eighth of the bar. His eyelids drooped as sleep clawed at Dipper like a furious lion, hungry for antelope. He could feel himself slip away into slumber and he finally passed out.

**~Le time skip brought to you by Waddles~**

"Hellllo? Are you dead?" A feminine voice called out, making Dipper wake up suddenly and fall out of the seat.

"Oh, your awake." The voice said again. "Good."

Dipper peared over the edge of the desk the computer sat on and looked straight into the eyes of a girl that looked the age of 17 with unnatural purple long, flowing hair and eyes and wore a black hoodie with a blue skirt, black leggings, and no shoes at all. Except she was inside of the screen, clearly annoyed.

"Wha..Who are you...?"Dipper asked getting back up in the seat.

"Catherine. And I see you found me in my prison. How lovely." She said the last part dripping with sarcasm.

"But how are you in there?" He asked scooting closer, eyeing her curiously.

"Well...I was trapped in here...and yeah. Can you get me out?" She asked glitching a bit.

Dipper flinched. "I...How would I get you out?"

Catherine pointed at the book that came along with all the other things, it was smaller than the journal, but it looked to be 100 pages, even though not many were filled. Dipper picked up the journal and wiped off the dust with his hand and opened to the first page. It started off with a introduction to this mini-journal and then it went on. On page 17, it showed how Catherine could get out.

"You need a magical being to chant a Latin phrase?" Dipper mumbled glancing up.

"What else would I need? A goat sacrifice? Of course I do." Catherine said. "And I'll need it fast, I don't think I can take it in here much longer. Way to cramped."

* * *

**The scarf will mean something later on, I promise.**

**Remember to favorite, follow, and review! It really helps out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Let's start rewri-**

**School: Lol nope. Take dis packet of home work.**

**-Week later- **

**Me:Okay, now lets try to writ-**

**Life: Haha, fat chance. This person is gonna die, lol yeah. **

**Me: ;-; thank you for that life**

**-Week later-**

**Me: Woo! Feelin better! Let's type!**

**Electricity: Lol better have your electronics charged.**

***Electronics die***

**Me:SHIT. NO WAIT COME BACK.**

**-Next day- **

**Me: CAN I TYPE NOW.**

**...**

**Me: THANK Y-**

**Social life: C'mon! Stop being anti-social.**

**Me: OH COME ON.**

**-One week later 1:30 am-**

**Me: I CAN TYPE. YES.**

**Everything: Eh, go ahead.**

**\- 4:00 am-**

**Me: Finally. IM DONE.**

***Forgets to save and closes word***

**Me:SHITNOTAKEMEBACK, PLZFUCK. ... *Listens to 'shits fucked' for a hour* *Weeps on the inside* **

**Me: Alright, lets try again. ;u;**

**...**

**This is basically what goes on. Yeah... Anyway, here's the next rewrite. ;3;**

* * *

**Dipper POV**

I've been interrogating Catherine for a while now and I've found out so much. She knows the author! Even though she wont tell. Also, she's been in there for a long while, maybe around a century or two, apparently some could time travel which would explain how there was a USB back then. Catherine's told me about some 'friend' she had, but he mysteriously disappeared, leaving her alone and vulnerable. The only trace of him is the scarf that was in the box, I'm glad I brought that. For some reason, she forgot a lot about him, but at least she is sorry about it.

Mabel busted through the door with a giant smile plastered on her face while Catherine was glitching, startled.

"Who is that?" Mabel hopped up to Catherine and tapped the screen.

"Name's Catherine." Catherine replied stepping back."And what is yours?"

"Mabel." She said spinning on the chair let out a squeal of happiness.

I stopped the chair mid-spin and peared down at her as she smiled like an idiot.

"What's with that smile?" I tilt my head a bit.

"I got a maybe-boyfriend! We have dinner next week on Friday. His name is Criston and he's so adorable." She squealed dramatically placing a hand on her forehead.

"Well...I've gotta meet him. He could be gnomes or worse, Gideon in a costume."I snicker.

Mabel chuckles a bit."And you need sleep."

Mabel started dragging me up to the bedroom, completely ignoring my protests and defiance as we slowly traveled up the stairs. She threw me in the bedroom and shut the door. Dang, it's locked. Well, I mean, I _do_ need sleep, why not just go to bed?

**Catherine POV**

The two twins, it seemed like, were going up to the bedroom, leaving me by myself. Again. I examined the room, which wasn't very roomy, and found the typical things cluttered in here. After a few minutes, Mabel comes running back, by herself and jumps onto the chair.

"Spill the beans." Mabel said knocking over a random empty can of beans. "Beans."

" 'Bout what?"

"Ya know, how your here?"

I sighed, not really wanting to explain this again, but I said every detail anyway, my forgotten friend and all. Mabel sits there in awe and woe, showing sympathy as clear as day.

"Was your 'friend' hot?" Mabel asked out of the blue.

"I...uh...yeah...heh." I mumbled. "Charming too."

"Oooooo!~ Long time crush!~" Mabel squealed like a school girl.

"Pshh. I don't even remember his name." I mumbled as a warmness crept up to my cheeks

"OH MY GOD, IT'S GIFFANY."

* * *

**Question of the Chapter: Who do you think is the 'friend'.**

**Remember to favorite, follow, and review! Thx ily! ;3;**


	3. Chapter 3

**To anyone who still doesn't like me rewriting this, keep in mind for the first version, I misspelled 'Mabel' as 'Mantle' in the first sentence. Yeah.**

* * *

**Mabel POV**

I hear Soos yell out, "Oh my god it's Giffany!" And he's wrong-o.

"I'm not that pink-haired school girl!" Catherine snapped back frowning. "I'm Catherine."

Soos sighed in relief,"Oh, that's good. I thought we were toast for sure, dudes!"

I laughed and snorted a bit in the chair, while Catherine wasn't amused at all, she was like Grumpy Cat! Something tells me she doesn't like being in there, I mean, other than the continuous hints at it, she seems irritated by it. Catherine seemed to glitch a bit before giving an apologetic face and muttering out a "Sorry."

"Soos, did you get another dating simulator?" Wendy asked standing in the door way.

Catherine groaned in annoyance and dramatically fell backwards saying,"Get me out of here already!"

We all ignored her, kinda feel bad for that, and I said, "Why are you here so late at night?"

"You know it's morning right? Also who's that?" Wendy snickered, reading one of those magazines

"It is? Oh...Well, her name is Catherine!" I cheered with my usual 'happy-n-cheery' mood.

"Alright. Well I'm gonna go now." Wendy said walking out of the room, with Soos following behind.

Catherine had the bridge of her nose scrunched up, obviously annoyed. By what though? I looked in confusion.

"I'm done with life right now. Ugh." She said sitting down and crossing her legs and resting her cheek in her hand.

"Cheer up! Now, tell me about yourself." I said in effort.

**Catherine Pov**

I hesitated answering. I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell her a bit about me...What the heck, I'll tell her some things. "Okay.."

"Favorite color?"

"Blue."

Mabel tilted her head. "I thought it would be purple."

"_Everybody_ thinks that." I mumble rolling my eyes and got a few chuckles in response.

"Hmmm... Favorite song?"

I thought for a moment, I'm way to indecisive. "I can't really decide. But I like Tally Hall songs." ((A/N: I just love Tally Hall and their music. 3 ))

"Tally...Hall?" Mabel gave me a confused look.

"It's...never mind. I'll show you later."

**-Time Skip-**

**Gideon POV (oh god)**

I think I might of found a new girl! She's got the hair of a lilac flower and the eyes of amethysts! Thanks to Bill Cipher, he better not fail again, I found her and I can put my plan into action. Getting her. I'm just hoping that she doesn't rebel and be stubborn, she seems like the stubborn type. At least her adorableness makes up for it!

**Normal POV**

Mabel had gotten the fabulous idea to go to the diner for breakfast, which left Catherine alone. Catherine sat smuggly with her knees brought up to her chest and sighed, closing her eyes. A rustle made her jump and look around. Nothing. At least that's what it seemed like. Two voices, unknown to her, conversed outside the door, until a Gideon bursted through the door and ran up to her.

"Why how's my lil' marshmallow? Good? Good. Let's go!" Gideon cheered.

The last thing she saw was Gideon and a certain triangular demon before everything went dark.

* * *

**School is a piece of crap, you know?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Catherine POV**

I lay still for a second, but quickly snap back to reality. Why am I not asleep? Unless, there was some super magical being nearby, I should be asleep. I try my best to get to the servalance cameras to see where the actual hell I am. It seems like deep in the woods with some white-haired midgit and a floating geometry test doodle? They were conversing and one of their voices...seemed all too familiar. I realized the midgit was holding the dreaded USB and I snapped. Electricity shot through everything and shocked the guy holding the USB, while the triangle was laughing manically.

"Shut it demon!" A southern accent, I'm guessing Mr. White-Hair, yelled.

"I told you her temper was short." The other sneered, stiffling a few giggles.

"Well everything else makes up for it. My lil-" I shocked him before he could even finish the sentence.

He wheezed in pain as he held his hand. Meanwhile, I regret nothing, at all.

"You carry it!" He said gripping his hand.

Did he just call me a _it_. Are you fucking serious. I make one of the power lines fall, but it misses him. Dang. The trianlge picked apparently _it_ up and I tried shocking the geometrical figure.

_I wouldn't do that anymore. _A voice rang out in my head that sounded like the triangle's voice.

Might as well stop, I mean, what else am I supposed to do?

**Time Skip**

The computer booted my 'program' up and I felt so many emotions.

"Who are you? What do you want? Why am I here? Why is he a triangle? Why is he so short? Can I go now?" I asked with anger weaved in my words.

"Calm down, we're going to get you out." The midgit said making a downward motion with his hands. "My name's Gideon." He said with a bow.

"Uh huh." I mumble sarcastically. "That's what they all say."

They both laughed and Gideon pushed the Triangle up with a piece of paper. He read some words that I couldn't quite understand. _Latin words. Incantation words. _I was _getting out._

I glitched a bit once he finished and everything was blurry and muffled. A pain shot through my head and I groaned in agony, falling to my knees. I squeeze my eyes shut, the pain being unbareable, and next thing I knew I was materializing. I fell with a thud onto the ground and laid there for a few seconds then slowly sat up.

"You...you got me out..." I mumbled looking around.

"That's right marshmella'."

"I can actually _feel and breath."_ I ignored him to caught up in this.

**Normal Pov:**

"Yup...Now put her in her room demon." Gideon ordered.

Catherine went wide eyed and vigourously shook her head. "Nobody is gonna trap me again!"

"Think again." The demon grabbed her by the wrist and teleported into the bedroom.

Catherine snatched her wrist back and tried standing up, only the fall.

"Name's Bill Cipher by the way."

"And I would care to know your name why?" She snapped back.

"You'll care later on."

"As if! I wanna get out of here, now!" She growled.

"It wasn't my idea to do this, ya know. I'm just following the vantriliquist dummy's orders." Bill scoffed.

"Aren't you a demon? Why not just destroy him with some kind of powers?"

"It was a deal."

"Just call it off and I wont shove that hat in your eye!" She snapped stomping once.

"Ha! I'd actually love the pain!" He said.

Catherine flopped on the bed that was in the cream colored room, face first and sighed into the pillow.

"Just leave me alone at least!"

* * *

**Spring Break just started up so I'm probably gonna update more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Normal POV**

Three days had passed as Catherine sat in her room, only receiving the same food courses every day, three times a day, she doesn't eat much of it though, doubting it isn't contaminated somehow and often visits from either Gideon or Bill, which always ended with a 'no' or no response at all.

She sat criss-crossed on the floor, back against the bed frame, reading a book that they had given her to kill boredom. It did that job pretty well, only because Bill picked some horror- thriller instead of Gideon picking a romance. The book wasn't all that bad, even with the slow story development and a few 'Mary Jane' characters, at least the Mary Janes died at some point, leaving the interesting characters to carry on. As she flipped and read the next page she sighed, boredom creeping in on her as the slight romance part started. Catherine didn't mind that part, but she grew sick of that romance stuff, rendering her an complete individualist. She had always thought that everyone is alone in this world, everybody, just some choose to be alone together, to afraid to individualize.

The sound of the door creaking open made her groan in annoyance as she buried her nose in the book. "Unless your letting me out then I suggest you leave me alone." Catherine snapped bringing her knees to her chest.

"Chill out, I just brought you some of your stuff. I could burn it instead!" Bill scoffed dropping the scarf and some letters.

Catherine went wide eyed and quickly gathered all of them in her arms, dropping the book. "Where did you get these?"

"They were in a box at a shack."

Now wrapped up in the scarf, she nodded. "Thanks."

"Fine I-...your welcome?" Bill looked at her confused a bit.

"What do you want me to yell at you to get out?" She asked glaring.

"I'd rather you not, it'd be quite useless anyway, the only thing you'd be doing is wasting your breath." He explained.

Her head throbbed a bit as she decided what to say in this predicament. Having nothing to say she simply nodded, squeezing her eyes shut.

"You haven't been eating." Bill stated looking at the trashcan in the corner with food and plates.

"Why would you care?" She asked opening her eyes and glaring at him.

"Because short stack wants you to eat and drink and breath, not die and become somehow more useless than you already are in that flesh bag." He explained sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I don't trust the food." She grumbled.

"I could get you something in a package?" He said making a bag of chips appear.

Her stomach growled as she looked at the chips, hunger clawing at her. Hesitantly, Catherine snatched that bag, opened it up, and slowly ate them.

"How's the book?" Bill asked breaking the silence and making her jump a bit.

"Fine." She muttered, muffled by chips.

"Better than romance?"

"Defiantly."

* * *

**Dipper POV**

"What do you mean 'Gideon probably has her?'' I asked sighing.

"Think about it. He got out of prison. He probably got it into his head that I'm never gonna be his. And Catherine is decent looking." Mabel replied listing off all of the reasons.

"But how did he find her?"

"I dunno. He's a stalker. Probably stalks us." She shrugged flopping on the chair.

"Yeah, but the room had no windows and the door was always shut."

"Then he probably got someone else to find her."  
I pinch the bridge of my nose and sighed, agitated. "Who though?"

Mabel went wide eyed and remained silent. We both looked at each other, knowing exactly who. _Shit._

**Bill POV**

I have to give credit to the girl, she's determined, stubborn; it'll get her quite far. But even though she can do just fine on her own, that independence of hers can cause her trouble at every corner of her life.

Catherine sits there, glaring at me every now and again, which will do nothing, but never the less a good starting point to begin at. As every half minute passes, she loosens up a bit, her bitterness still clinging to her.

"Now leave me alone." Catherine snapped finishing off the chips and throwing the bag into the can.

"C'mon. Gideon is gonna get mad if I only spend a minute or two in here." I sighed swinging my legs back and forth over the edge of the bed, hitting the frame and making a _thump thump thump._

She slouched down near the floor and shook her head, more to herself than anyone. "Why do you even listen to him? He's an fuckboy. Which is better than an ass-hat, which is what you are." That's as close to a compliment I'm gonna get I guess.

"We made a deal. I help him, he helps me."

"Can't you just call it off?"

"Unless I want to get sucked into the dreamscape then no."

She groaned-whined and laid fully on the ground. "I've been contained for too long."

"I could care less, if you weren't here, but it was orders. I can't back out on those."

Yawning, Catherine stood up and stretched. "I can tell I'm not getting out any time soon and I'm not gonna die of loneliness here. So congrats, I'll let you hang out in this _fucking fabulous _prison of a room." I couldn't necessarily tell if she was serious or just out of it. All I know if that she used sarcasm at some parts.

"Fine by me."

"And don't expect us to be 'friends'." She grumbled.

"Acquaintances?"

"Sure. Whatever. I just need someone to talk to so I don't die alone in this _marvelous_ room."

"What's with all the sarcasm?"

"I use it a lot when I'm tired or annoyed."

Makes sense I guess. But then again almost nothing makes sense now-a-days. I can feel her stress literally radiating from her. Normally I would enjoy that, taking in every negative emotion, but for some reason I despise it right now.

"Right now I'm both. So get out." She softly mumbled, pointing to the door.

* * *

**Hey, is anyone still reading this? I haven't been able to update as much as I'd like to because I'm busy with school and other stuff.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Normal POV**

The leaves made a _crunch crunch crunch _noise as Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and Soos trudged through the undergrowth of the forest, the sun setting off in the distance. A chilly breeze brushed past Dipper, making him huddle his navy blue, sleeveless jacket closer to him.

"C'mon Dipper...I'm tired and hungry and it's getting cold..." Mabel mumbled, hugging herself tight.

"No, we're close to finding her...I'm sure of it...I think..." Dipper sighed.

"Dip-Dop...Plea- WOAH!" Mabel exclaimed in awe at the giant building, sort of camouflaged by the mix of trees.

"I think we're here." Dipper murmured, scuffing up some grass and leaves and staring at the building.

Multiple dogs' barking filled the space around them as four German Sheppard's came rushing towards them. Dipper grabbed a now fear frozen Mabel by her sweater sleeve and led her and the rest of the group at a running pace to an open cellar door, slamming it shut after they got inside. Darkness surrounded them as the door shut with a _bang!_

* * *

**Catherine POV**

I fiddled with the lock with a slender piece of wood I broke off of the bed frame, sticking my tongue out a bit, trying desperately to unlock the door. I don't care if I get caught out there, I need to get out of this dreaded room and try to find a source of sunlight. From the constant barking of Gideon asking for more reinforcements and the sounds of guard dog barking, I can tell I'm not gonna be able to escape.

The lock clicked and the door creaked open, a smile creeping on my face. I slid out of the room and looked around the gargantuan room, decorations lining the cream-colored walls. I shivered as my bare feet made contact with the cold, tile floor and flinched a bit as dogs barked outside, but brushed it quickly off.

Excitement bubbled up in me as I walked around, I could tell my room is on the first floor, and the doors are probably locked as well the second floor windows. To the third floor.

Wobbly, I crawled up the stairs, walking up them was too hard, so crawling had to do. When I reach the top, I see slits of shimmering sunlight coming from a room with the door opened a crack. I stand up and walked there a bit unsteady, I was getting better at walking, but still wasn't that good. I pushed the door open and looked around, it had mirrors and artifacts every where. I spot a balcony behind a closed door at the other end of the room and ran to the door, slamming it open and walking outside.

The sunlight danced everywhere, warming up my skin. I grinned and spun once, but fell down, not being used to it, but I chuckled never the less. I stood up and peaked over the railing and over the edge, leaves scattered the ground everywhere. Fall. What a peculiar season.

Footsteps echo behind me. Fear overtakes me, making me stand still, tears brimming. I knew I was in troubled.

"What are you doing?" Gideon snapped stomping his foot.

"I just wanted to see sunlight." I mumbled rubbing the side of my arm.

"Bull shit. You wanted to get out." He growled with guard dogs at his side. In his hand was a cloth with opium on it.

My heart beat quickens as I turn around and look around, searching for someway out of this mess. Nothing, but jumping would be the solution. But that would mean almost absolute death and I'd prefer not to die. Plus, if I did live, they'd end up catching me again.

Gideon calls in a shadow like figure and hands it the cloth. I take one step back, my back against the golden colored railing. The figure, in the blink of an eye, puts the cloth to my mouth and seems to ignore my hits and kicks.

My vision blurred with tears and the outlines started being filled with little black dots and before long, everything went dark as I collapsed to the ground.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Dipper stood up and dusted himself off, breaking into a coughing fit. He took out a match and sighed.

"Yo dudes, is everyone alright?" Soos asked standing up.

"Yeah." "I guess." "Yuperoonie."

"Where even are we...?" Dipper mumbled, running a hand along the wall looking for a light switch.

"I don't know, but I seem like a cellar." Wendy said and smiled. "Awesome."

Dipper found a light switch and flicked it on, eyes squinting at the sudden light change. The room was a pule blue, dull really. Nothing lined the walls or decorated the room, except for a lone red button that laid on the floor in the middle of the room.

"I wanna press it!" Mabel exclaimed dashing for the button.

"No!" Dipper scolded, grabbing the hem of her sweater before she could reach the button.

"Whyyyy?" Mabel whined with a puppy-dog face.

"We don't know what it can do!" Dipper muttered pointing at it.

* * *

**Let me know how I'm doing if you can! \\(uvu)/**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm terribly sorry I haven't been updating this fanfic. I'll try for the rest of the summer to update as best as I can. Also, I'm stopping the POV thing and just put everything in a normal point of view.. Okay, c'ya! Oh, and leave a review if you could!**

**Thanks.**

Catherine's eyes fluttered open, consciousness being regained. She felt a rough and prickly surface wrapped around both her wrist, binding them together. She desperately tried to call out for help, only to be muffled by a piece of cloth. Slouching down more into the bed, Catherine gave up that idea, her gaze darting around the bland room. A few locks of hair fell in front of her eyes, annoyed and trying to nudge it out of the way with her shoulder, that not working either. Groaning through the gag, Catherine looked at the purple hued hair, realizing it was starting to turn a black color. Memories flickered in her mind, remembering that her hair had changed from the electrical charges. But Catherine couldn't care less about that at the moment, more worried by the fact she was tied up and gagged. Tears filled her eyes as she looked down at the bed covers.

Catherine heard the door whine as it swung slowly open.

"Hey I br- oh geez. Is this a human kink or..?" Bill snickered as he looked at her. "What is there some lock or something on those that you know the combination to?"

Catherine looked weakly up at him and narrowed her eyes, trying to keep any tears from leaking onto her cheeks. The demon had a baffled expression then it clicked.

"Who did thi...oh..and what...right. " Bill quickly learnt what happened, having a bit more access to her mind.

A small tug Catherine did made crimson trickle down her hands, wincing at the now sore and blood covered wrists covered in cloth. Bill sighed and floated over, snapping his fingers and making the bonds and cloth disappear. Gasps for air escaped her mouth as she rubbed at her wrists, not noticing the tears rolling down her cheeks. A small tug of sympathy coursed in Bill, even though it was very rare; him making bandages appear and swiftly snatching on of her wrists.

"Wha-Ow! Hey! What are you..." Catherine trailed off, watching as the demon made a damp cloth assemble in his hand and dabbed at the blood.

Bill gave no response as he continued to wipe away the blood, trying not to put to much pressure on the torn skin. A minute in silence passed and Catherine's wrists were wrapped all up, Bill now just sitting silently across from her.

"Thanks..." She mumbled quietly, looking down at her wrists.

"Right. Yeah. Follow me. " Bill muttered, floating up off the bed and heading towards the door.

Hesitantly, Catherine swung both feet over the edge of the bed and wobbly stood up; taking a few steps only to fall back down and winced. Bill grumbled and heaved her up, letting her lean on his side and arm as he lead her out the door and down the hall. Minutes later they reached a balcony, Catherine now leaning on the fencing that lined the outside of the porch.

"Thanks...again." Catherine chuckled softly, looking out at the now starry sky. "What time is it?"

"Well technically there's no such thing as time-it's just a hu-" "Shut up. Just tell me."

Bill snorted a bit. "Around midnight."

"I figured so." She mumbled quietly, her stomach growling. "Ugh...I'm tired of eating chips."

"I could get you something better-if you'd just trust me for a second." Bill scoffed.

Catherine thought for a moment, then gave a curt nod. "You poison me, I'll steal your hat before i die then you'll have to retrieve it from a dead body." She hissed a bit as a smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"Well I won't be doing that." Bill tsked and floated to the door.

Catherine heaved herself up with a huff, wincing. "Can I just eat here? If Gideon asks just say that there's a bunch of squirrels in there." She mumbled, collapsing to the ground.

"You know you'll have to go back to the room later on. Pushing it aside won't help anything." Bill muttered, settling down next to her. He noticed her condition and just decided to let her eat where she was.

"Well give me food. I'm starving." Catherine huffed out.

With a snap of the fingers, a plate filled with multiple foods appeared in front of Catherine. No hesitation given, she started to scarf down the food, humming a second in content.

"I see yo-" "Don't say anything."

* * *

Dipper sighed, contemplating on whether or not to actually press the ominous button that the whole group had to refrain themselves from even looking at it.

"C'mon Dipper! Nothing else is seeming to happen! Let's just press it!" Mabel grumbled, inching her hand towards the button.

"Don't tou-""Too late!" Mabel slammed the palm of her hand on the button.

The room tilted to the side, a chute opening up at the bottom. They all screamed, scrambling to their feet as the floor became steeper. One by one everybody slid down into the chute, darkness surrounding them as the chute door closed shut with a click.

Dipper grumbled, feeling around for something, finding a lever and hesitantly pulling it. Lights flickered on; though they were pretty dim, it'd do for the time being. The group recuperated and examined their surroundings, Dipper a bit skittish from the incident that just took place.

"I told you not to press it! Now we're- where even are we...?" Dipper trailed off, pacing his breath.

A few moments of silence passed. "Hey dudes! I found this number pad thing." Soos shouted, standing in front of a door and a number pad.

"Way to go Soos!" Wendy exclaimed in a deep, playful voice.

Dipper approached it and hummed a moment in thought. "Seems like a combination..."

"What if we put in a wrong combination though? What if the floor turns to lava? What if giant space aliens zap us with lasers?!" Mabel joked around a bit at the last sentence.

"C'mon Mabel, act serious. Though you actually do make a point..." Dipper mumbled quietly.


End file.
